raymanfanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rayman: The Great Adventure
Rayman: The Great Adventure (dosł. Rayman: Wielka Przygoda) – gra platformowa z serii Rayman osadzona w trójwymiarze, stworzona (wymyślona) przez użytkownika Gothic681 i wydana przez Ubisoft na platformę PlayStation 4, Xbox One, WiiU oraz komputery osobiste. W chronologii fabularnej jest to ostatnia gra z przygodami Raymana i jego przyjaciół. Jako że to ostatnia gra w której sterujemy tytułowym bohaterem, akcja tytułu rozgrywa się w pięknym trójwymiarze, w którym gra stawia przed nami otwarty świat rozgrywający się w kolorowym Rozdrożu Marzeń, występują wszystkie postacie znane z oryginalnych gier, interakcję z odwiedzanym światem, szeroki wachlarz bonusów i niewykorzystanych pomysłów w anulowanych grach z tej serii w finalnych wersjach. Fabuła Fabuła gry dzieję się po wszystkich częściach z serii, a mianowicie po Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party (nie licząc RO i RL). Rayman leżał jak zwykle pod drzewem ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem Globoxem. W Rozdrożach Marzeń panowała harmonia i spokój, a każda mieszkająca tam istota była radosna i zajmowała się własnymi rzeczami. Polokus (Śniący Bańki) znów zapadł w sen. W śnie (w przepowiedni) zauważył koszmarną rzecz jakim była zemsta Pana Mrocznego i jego armii, Admirała Brzytwobrodego i Robo-piratów, Andre i Refluxa z cała armią Mroklumów oraz Kórlików ze swoim Cesarzem Kórlików. Lecz największym koszmarem był nikczemny arcy-wróg Polokusa, Lord Evilhatter, planujący od powstania Polokusa, odwieczną największą zemstę, za to co zrobił mu stwórca. Polokus bardzo zaniepokojony swoim snem próbował się obudzić, lecz nie mógł. Tymczasem Rayman sypiając pod drzewem, obudził się i zauważył zniknięcie swego przyjaciela. Wtedy zobaczył wielki cień nad nim. Spojrzał w górę i źródłem tego cienia był wielki nowoczesny sterowiec, w którym kierowała tajemnicza istota. Wszyscy mieszkańcy po zobaczeniu sterowca zapadli w wielki lęk. Za sterowcem była armia livingstonów, robo-piratów, mroklumów oraz kórlików. Rayman wiedział, że dzieje się coś wielce niedobrego. Wyruszył więc na odnalezienie Globoxa. Reszta fabuły już wkrótce! Rozgrywka Sterujemy protagonistą zza jego pleców w środowisku 3D - tak jak w Rayman 2: The Great Escape oraz Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc. Można wykonywać podstawowe ruchy przypisane głównemu bohaterowi, tak jak w poprzednich częściach, czyli skakać, atakować teleskopiczynymi pięściami, czy używać helikoptera z jego włosów. Gra ma przed nami otwarty świat, gdzie wszystko żyje własnym rytmem. Nie tylko dostajemy się do poziomów, a możemy porozmawiać z przyjaciółmi Rozdroża, zagrać w wiele mini-gier, dostawać się do domów przyjaciół i do samego mieszkania Raymana, posłuchać muzyki, przebierać się w kostiumy, oglądać filmiki, obejrzeć galerię czy wykonywać wątki poboczne. Za wspomniane przed chwilą aktywności poboczne można wykonywać, a za je zaliczenie dostajemy różne wynagrodzenia, w postaci prezentów w których może ukrywać się jeden z kostiumów, jedna z piosenek, zdjęć czy filmików. Postacie Przyjaciele *Rayman *Globox *Murfy *Małaki *Lumy Rayman *Fotograf *Magik *Tarayzan *Betilla *Bzzit *Moskito (po walce z nim) *Elektruny *Muzyk *Kosmita Joe *Tingi *Andrew Rayman 2: The Great Escape *Grand Minimus *Ly *Clark *Uglette *Polokus *Carmen *Umber *Rusałki *Biegający Pocisk Dzieci Globoxa *Niebieskie (chłopiec) *Różowe (dziewczynka) *Bimbette *Brainox *Catastrox *Globs *Hadrox *Oktette *Żółte Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc *Grand Minimus *Rusałki *Otto Psi *Romeo Patti *Anna Lyse *Ratownik *Ugly *Sylkin *Griskin *Murkin *Nookin *Tufkin Rayman M/Arena/Rush *Tily *Globette Rayman Raving Rabbids (anulowany prototyp) *Raygirl Rayman TV Serial *Betina *Lac-Mac *Cookie *Flips Wrogowie Rayman *Antitoony *Linvingstony *Małe Livingstony *Łowcy *Piranie *Ćma *Bombowy klaun *Bombowy pirat *Błyskawicowe oczy *Czerwone Antitoony *Czerwony potwór *Kamienne psy *Kamienni ludzie *Kolczaste owoce *Kolczaste piłki *Kolczaste platformy *Kosmiczny pirat *Latające pierścienie *Macko-kwiat *Nutki *Nuty pana Saksofona *Pająki *Perkusista *Pierścieniowy Pirat *Pociski *Ryba z wielkim nosem *Ryba z wielkim okiem *Ryby z dużymi ustami *Stalaktyty *Talerze *Trąbka *Widelce *Wielki klaun *Wodny klaun *Moskito - mini-boss *Mr. Sax - mini-boss *Mr. Stone - mini-boss *Space Mama - mini-boss *Mr. Skops - mini-boss *Bad Rayman - mini-boss *''Mr. Dark'' - boss Reszta wkrótce Poziomy *Czarodziejskie Lasy *Pustynne Dźwięki *Mroczne Góry *Nocna Wyprawa *Świątynia Wody i Lodu *Długa Polana Walka z Mrokiem - Mr. Dark (boss) *Podwodna Udręka *Bagno *Świetlista Plaża *Jaskinia Złych Snów *Świątynia Kamieni i Ognia *Śnieżna Kraina Wronie Gniazdo - Admirał Brzytwobrody (boss) *Rada Rusałek *Wodospad *Westernowy Western *Świątynia Skał i Lawy *Pustynia Knaarenów *Ucieczka przez Urwisko *Kwatera Mroklumów Arena w Wieży Leptysa - Andre z Refluxem (boss) *Pobojowisko Kórlików *Dziecięcy Świat *Organiczna Jaskinia *Słodyczowy Raj *Żelazowe Góry Liczba poziomów jak na taką grę jest uboga, lecz z czasem będzie więcej i nowych poziomów! Umiejętności Raymana Jak w każdej grze z serii Rayman, tytułowy bohater ma przypisane własne zdolności. W tej grze są również nowe umiejętności z których Rayman będzie musiał korzystać. *''Pięści'' - podstawowy atak Raymana, który może pokonywać wrogów nie podchodząc do nich (przy okazji zabiera więcej energii, lecz nie można stosować ataku jedno po drugim) *''Helikopter'' - podstawowa zdolność Raymana, który za pomocą swoich włosów może opadać powoli w dół *''Kule energii'' - podstawowy atak Raymana występujący tylko w drugiej części (przy okazji zabiera mniej obrażeń od ataku z pięści, lecz można wystrzeliwać kule jedno po drugim) *''Kopniak'' - atak Raymana mogący atakować wrogów z nogi, gdy będą koło nas. *''Zdmuchiwane'' - zdolność Raymana pozwalający ze swoich włosów zdmuchiwać różne obiekty (nawet ubrania przeciwników) *''Wspinanie się'' - zdolność Raymana pozwalający wspinać się po pajęczynach, zaroślach itp. *''Wspinanie się pomiędzy ścianami'' - zdolność Raymana, który pozwala wspinać się pomiędzy ścianami wykonując skoki *''Odbijanie się od ścian'' - zdolność Raymana, dzięki którym główny bohater może odbijać się od jednej ściany do drugiej *''Rzucanie i podrzucanie przedmiotów'' - zdolność Raymana, dzięki któremu można rzucać lub podrzucać przedmiotami, np. beczek z prochem *''Chwytanie się krawędzi'' - zdolność Raymana, który pozwala chwytać się krawędzi (po wciśnięciu przycisku poruszania się do przodu, Rayman może sam wspiąć się na podłoże) *''Wspinanie się po obiektach znajdujących się nad Raymanen'' - zdolność Raymana, który pozwala przechodzić nad pajęczynami, zaroślami itp. Muzyka W domu Raymana znajduje się odtwarzacz w którym można posłuchać różnych kawałków i puszczać ich w tle po całym domu. Wszystkie kawałki pochodzą z różnych poprzednich części z serii Raymana (nawet z prototypów). Można je odblokowywać w czasie gry lub za wykonywanie wątków pobocznych. *Dick Dale - Misirlou Raving Rabbids *Cyndi Lauper - Girls Just Want To Have Fun (wersja oryginalna) Raving Rabbids *Kool & The Gang - Celebration (wersja oryginalna) Raving Rabbids 2 *RUN-DMC - Walk This Way Raving Rabbids prototype *Chic - Good Times (wersja oryginalna) Raving Rabbids *Deep Purple - Smoke on The Water(wersja oryginalna) Raving Rabbids 2 *Ram Jam - Black Betty (wersja oryginalna) Legends *Dire Straits - Money For Nothing Raving Rabbids prototype *Red Hot Chili Peppers - Teenager In Love (wersja oryginalna) Raving Rabbids 2 *Naughty By Nature - Hip Hop Hooray (wersja oryginalna) Raving Rabbids *Lipps Inc - Funkytown(wersja oryginalna) Raving Rabbids 2 *Survivor - Eye of The Tiger (wersja oryginalna) Legends, Rayman Raving Rabbids prototype *James Brown - Papa's Got a Brand New Bag (wersja oryginalna) Raving Rabbids 2 *Mark Griskey - Dark Iron Bunnies Raving Rabbids *Mark Griskey – The Butcher Deejay Raving Rabbids *The Rolling Stones - Satisfaction (wersja oryginalna) Raving Rabbids 2 *Michael Jackson - Billie Jean Raving Rabbids prototype *Riding the Spider (Rayman Raving Rabbids prototype) Raving Rabbids prototype *Walter Murphy - A Fifth of Beethoven Raving Rabbids prototype *Jive Bunny & The Mastermixers - Swing The Mood Raving Rabbids prototype *Joan Jett & The Blackhearts - I Love Rock'n'Roll Raving Rabbids prototype *The 5.6.7.8's - Woo Hoo (wersja oryginalna) Legends *Ohmega Watts - That Sound Raving Rabbids prototype *Ritchie Valens - La Bamba (wersja oryginalna) Raving Rabbids *Daft Punk - Around The World Raving Rabbids 2 *Trust - Antisocial (wersja oryginalna) Legends *Grannies' World Tour - Chasing a Dream Legends *Groove Armada - Madder 3: Hoodlum Havoc *'Ubisoft Montpellier Choir' (ukryty utwór) Raving Rabbids Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry 3D